


Очень мил с Эдит

by pilfer_rinse



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meetings, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilfer_rinse/pseuds/pilfer_rinse
Summary: Первая встреча Берти и Вайолет.
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham
Kudos: 8





	Очень мил с Эдит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sweet on Edith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/568978) by Loveedith. 



Первая встреча Берти Пелэма с бабушкой его будущей жены была не очень успешной.

Нет, давайте перефразируем.

Первая встреча Берти Пелэма с леди Вайолет Кроули была полной катастрофой.

Это случилось в то утро, когда Даунтон был открыт для посещения.

Берти сидел рядом с Томом Брэнсоном снаружи Аббатства Даунтон и продавал билеты, когда заметил старую леди, идущую прямо мимо очереди к дверям здания. Он вскочил на ноги и быстро подбежал к женщине, преграждая дорогу.

— Прошу прощения, мадам, — сказал Берти с улыбкой. — Вы должны подождать в очереди, как и все остальные.

Берти служил офицером в армии, поэтому заставлять людей подчиняться было для него привычным делом. Однако он знал, что с женщинами это было гораздо сложнее.

Если бы взгляды могли убивать, Берти Пелэм был бы уже мёртв.

— Я уверена, что у меня больше прав посещать этот дом, чем у вас, молодой человек, — сказала старая леди, глядя на Берти с презрением. — Кем бы вы ни были, — добавила она.

— Конечно, с учётом вашего преклонного возраста мы можем позволить вам войти со следующей группой, — сказал Берти с дружеской улыбкой. — Но я вынужден настаивать, чтобы вы купили билет. Он стоит шесть пенсов.

Том уже заметил происходящее и бежал к ним, несколько жалея Берти.

— Это леди Вайолет Кроули, вдовствующая графиня, бабушка Эдит и Мэри, — выпалил Том на одном дыхании. — И Сибил.

— О! — Берти был в ужасе. — Прошу прощения! Я не знал!

Видимо, ему совсем не удалось произвести хорошее первое впечатление на солидную бабушку Эдит. Интересно, что скажет Эдит о том, что он пытался взять с её бабушки несколько пенсов за проход в дом.

— А это Герберт Пелэм, поклонник Эдит — добавил Том. — Он был очень мил с Эдит, когда помог с журналом.

Поклонник Эдит? Берти описал бы это не совсем так, но отрицать этого тоже не хотел, поэтому ничего не сказал. Что, возможно, было к лучшему, потому что старая леди сразу начала говорить.

— О, да, — Вайолет криво улыбнулась. — Знаменитый Берти!

Она внимательно осмотрела Берти с головы до пят.

— Эдит довольно много говорила о вас, — добавила она. — И, похоже, постоянно преувеличивала. Она восхищалась вашим умом!

Берти почувствовал себя довольно-таки мелким рядом с этой низенькой женщиной. Однако, он привык к этому. У него была мать, и он знал, что в женских глазах размер не имеет большого значения.

— Никогда нельзя доверять влюбленной женщине, — добавила Вайолет со смешком.

Леди Вайолет сочла его дураком. Им-то Брети себя и чувствовал.

— Что ж, у всех нас свое бремя, — сказала Вайолет. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Пелэм. Теперь, Том, если вы оба извините меня, я должна пойти и поговорить с моим сыном и невесткой.

Перед тем, как войти, Вайолет обернулась и посмотрела на Берти, тот довольно застенчиво улыбнулся в ответ.

— Не беспокойтесь, молодой человек, — сказала она. — По крайней мере, Эдит удалось правильно подметить одну вещь. Вы действительно довольно милы.

Берти смущенно взглянул на Тома, из-за похвалы чувствуя себя еще более неловко, чем из-за осуждения. Том пытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, но ему это не слишком удалось.

— Думаю, ты ей понравился, — сказал Том с широкой ухмылкой. — Вот меня она никогда не называла милым.

***

И что же сказала Эдит, когда он вечером рассказал ей о случившемся?

Она от души посмеялась.

— У бабушки на всё есть собственное мнение, — сказала она. — Я давно научилась не воспринимать его слишком серьёзно. Так гораздо легче.

Потом она поцеловала его, и в мире снова всё стало прекрасно.


End file.
